


would you still love me if-

by kuroluvr



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, kinda humor? kuro is silly, sleepy keito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroluvr/pseuds/kuroluvr
Summary: This is my first fic in the Enstars fandom so I hope Kuro and Keito aren’t too OOC. I really enjoy writing them and have a bunch of other drabbles I might post eventually. I love kurokei sm pls
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Kiryuu Kurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	would you still love me if-

Kuro is restless tonight, he tosses and turns on his bed trying to find a comfortable position while trying not to wake Keito, but to no avail. 

“Kiryu.. what in buddha’s name are you doing..?” Keito murmured as he turned to face Kuro behind him

Ah, Kuro thought, he sounds so cute when he’s sleepy. He couldn’t help but wrap his arms around his boyfriend and hold him closer.

“Nothin’, Danna. Jus’ can’t sleep right now.” 

Keito yawns and snuggles closer into Kuro’s chest, letting himself relax as he tries to fall asleep again. 

“It’s awfully late, Kiryu,” he pauses to yawn again, “you should at least be trying to sleep.”

Kuro smiles and presses a kiss against Keito’s temple, “I guess so. G’night, Danna.”

“Goodnight, Kiryu..”

Keito quickly falls asleep and Kuro can’t seem to stop thinking so he can fall asleep. He slightly turns his head to look at the time. 2am. He quietly scoffs and buries his face into Keito’s hair. Keito always smelled like incense and maple, it was a nice. 

“Kiryu.. why are you still awake...?”

Kuro chuckles and kisses Keito’s temple again, “‘M jus’ thinkin’, Danna.. would you still love me if I was a worm?”

He felt Keito stiffen in his arms and suppressed a laugh.

“A.. worm..? Am I hearing you correctly? Insufferable, Kiryu. Absolutely incorrigible.. You’re up this late wondering if I would love you if you were a tiny worm...”

“Would ya?”

Keito only lets out a small sigh before looking up at Kuro. He knew his boyfriend was just trying to fluster him but Kuro never failed to make his cheeks just a tad pinker.

“Of course, Kiryu,” he turns his head up slightly to kiss the corner of Kuro’s mouth, “But go to bed. Stop thinking about being a worm and think about how we have early practice tomorrow.” 

Kuro laughs softly before kissing the space in between Keito’s eyebrows, successfully flustering him. Keito was like a mini heater pressed against him for a few seconds. 

“Thanks for the confirmation. I feel better. G’Night.” 

Keito holds Kuro just a little tighter as begins to fall asleep for the third time that night, “Goodnight.. I love you, Kuro.”

Kuro feels his heart squeeze and he smiles against Keito’s head, “I love you too, Keito.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the Enstars fandom so I hope Kuro and Keito aren’t too OOC. I really enjoy writing them and have a bunch of other drabbles I might post eventually. I love kurokei sm pls


End file.
